Gem Mine
The is a Building in Pioneer Trail. It was released on January 23rd, 2014 as part of the Something's Rumblin'!, Goal Series. In order to complete the mission series the Pioneer must complete a four stage story build. The can be obtained from the Market for . Each phase of construction is tied to a task in a Goal in the series, and must be completed before that Goal can be completed. However, the next phase can be worked on prior to completion of the specific Goal. Construction Materials must be obtained from Neighbors or through actions on the Pioneer's Homestead. Story Build Phases Phase 1 The recent earthquake seems to have opened up a new cave full of gems. If we can clear out the entrance, we can gain access to the precious stones! To complete the first phase of the story, the following following materials are required: These items are used to collect the Construction Materials in addition to the typical News Feed posts and Direct Requests: * Oxen * Bamboo Phase 2 A newly opened cave is dangerous. To explore it properly, we'll need the right gear! To complete the second phase of the story, the following following materials are required: These items are used to collect the Construction Materials in addition to the typical News Feed posts and Direct Requests: * Wheat * Fool's Gold * Glass Forge * Bubbling Cauldron Phase 3 'We're not completely helpless to the whims of nature. If we can dig ditches and raise levees to control the flow of lava, we can save our homesteads! To complete the third phase of the story, the following following materials are required: These items are used to collect the Construction Materials in addition to the typical News Feed posts and Direct Requests: * Snow Peas * Iron Vein * Cow * Sieve Station Phase 4 We're gonna need some quickly-made rescue supplies to get Stafford outta that cave before it's too late! To complete the fourth phase of the story, the following following materials are required: These items are used to collect the Construction Materials in addition to the typical News Feed posts and Direct Requests: * Honeydew Melon * Tin Forge * Popcorn Kettle See Also * Early Bird Boost * Espresso Boost * Saving Grace Boost * Wikiwah Pride Goals See the Building page for more info. *Something's Rumblin'!, Part I of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to place the on their Homestead. *Something's Rumblin'!, Part II of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to complete the first phase of the story build "Cave Clearance." *Something's Rumblin'!, Part III of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to complete the second phase of the story build "Spelunktion Junction." *Something's Rumblin'!, Part IV of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to complete the third phase of the story build "Diverting the Lava." *Something's Rumblin'!, Part V of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to complete the fourth phase of the story build "Lava Rescue." Category:Buildings Category:Goal related items Category:Pages with broken file links